


A Memory to Look Back on in the Last Few Hours of Life

by TheCowArmy



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Annus - Freeform, Based on today’s episode, Camp Unus Annus, Campus Annus, Day 78, FUCK, How to Start a Fire, I don’t know Amy’s last name, Unus - Freeform, Unus Annus, death is inevitable, the clock is ticking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowArmy/pseuds/TheCowArmy
Summary: Unus goes back in time to look at his creator, Ethan.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	A Memory to Look Back on in the Last Few Hours of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, wrote it in like twenty minutes.

The days are getting shorter and shorter. As much as I want to slow down the time and go back to rewatch all the glorious moments that passed by like a stick in a river, I know I won’t be able to. There wasn’t a moment in my twelve month existence where I didn’t think about all the moments I could lose when the time was up. Death has never seemed so terrifying. But it’s supposed to happen. It’s bound to happen, no matter what my opinion on it is. The moment of being wiped from existence is in a few hours.

Annus, of course, is embracing death with open arms. He talks about it every day, every hour, every minute, every second, but I can tell that he’s just as scared as I am. And, I guess, the way he copes with fear is talking big and trying to convince himself that he is ready for the inevitable. It’s rather annoying, hearing him talk and talk, making me fear death more and more with every stupid word that leaves his mouth. I can’t show fear, though. Not to him.

Recently, I offered an idea to Annus. Of course, he turned it down, saying “I don’t need any nostalgia” but he seemed awfully curious of the thought. Perhaps later, he will decide to partake in the activity. But right now, while I still can, I look down to my watch, briefly watching as the clock ticked downward, reminding me of my doom.

I raise my finger and dragged it upward, watching as the darkness surrounding me blurred into the moments in time of Unus Annus. Looking up, I see all the glorious moments of Ethan and Mark laughing and bickering at high speed, and even seeing the off-camera moments; Mark cooking breakfast for his beautiful girlfriend, Amy, and Ethan recording videos for his growing, thriving YouTube channel. It makes me smile in reminiscence. It suddenly reminds me of the end. Swallowing, I drop my finger from my watch, looking around at my surroundings before glancing at the watch.

Day 78, hour 11, minute 47, second 0, dropping with each second. I smirk with one side of my face, realising my destination. Camp Unus Annus, as Mark and Ethan called it. When I first heard the idea, I expected it to be called Campus Annus, but it was an interesting twist to see what it turned out to be.

I stand on a porch attached to the side of a large cabin. Putting my hand on the bright guard rails, I realise how hot it is today. Especially against my dark suit, I should be sweating in a mere minute. But that’s okay; I won’t be here for long. I take slow steps. My shoes are clacking against the wood. Clearing my mind, I take in everything I see, making sure my special, last moments will stay with me until the end.

I’m about to pass a window when suddenly, a muffled voice from inside enters my ears. I turn my head and see the two people who created me inside the cabin. Ethan is talking about himself, how he believes he is compassionate. I tilt my head to get a better look at the two and walk up to the window to watch them. Mark is holding a knife, staring intensely at Ethan. To in a transe to smile, I remember the joke that they were performing.

Each word Ethan is saying is getting more and more muffled yet each movement he makes with his hands are getting more intense. I put my hands on the window and get close. The man I watched grow up is right in front of me. As much as I want to say a few last words to him and tell him that I thank him for giving me life, I can’t. He doesn’t know I exist. Annus and I know the rules; we aren’t allowed to interact with them.

But no one would know. Just one, small conversation with him.

A glimmer catches my eye and I turn my head to see Amy holding the camera. She looks as pretty as ever, smiling and most likely holding back a laugh at Ethan’s hilarious words and Mark’s strange actions. There was no chance now. Slowly, I step back from the window, my hands lingering on the glass before falling down to my side.

And I walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d add a photo of the scene but I don’t know how. Just watch How To Start a Fire and get to around 13:00 or something.


End file.
